Valentine Gift
by Liquidize
Summary: A Valentine's Dayspecial. The Demolition Boys are visiting the dojo and Rei get's a gift he never could have dreamed of. [OneShot][Yaoi][TalaRei, BryanKai]


I wrote this especially for Valentine's Day. I'm no fan of the day, I hate it actually, but I thought it would be fun to write something cute about it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Valentine's Day was here and it was chaos at the dojo. Their mail were overloaded with all kind of stuff from fangirls, they needed to clean and make other preparations, the demolition boys were arriving from Russia this day and well, Tyson being Tyson, were lazy as usual muttering something about not wanting to clean just because some bastards are arriving and staying at their place and Max, well he were sugar-high again so he didn't take anything serious at the moment. As I said, it was chaos.

Kai was as usual very calm, the normal ice-prince, shouted random insults at Tyson from time to time and did what needed to be done. He didn't show any signs to be existed that his former team mates were arriving or that his lover was one of them. It could have had something to do with the fact that only Rei knows about his relationship with Bryan and the rest of the team is oblivious to it, they only knows that their stoic captain doesn't get exited over the fact that his former team mates are going to be visiting them for a week, it was more likely that he would be irritated over the fact that this would change is schedule over practise.

Rei on the other hand were extremely clumsy this day. The clumsy part was usually a part of Tyson's behaviour but since he was lazy and didn't do very much, he didn't 'cause any major accidents either. But Rei was nervous about the other team's arrival and that made his in normal case graceful moves rather shaky and clumsy today. Kai had to help him many times so that they would get everything done in time before the Russian's arrived.

When the doorbell rang, Kai had to open the door. Rei was busy doing the dishes (to afraid to open the door because of a certain redhead that we leave unnamed at the moment), Tyson and Max were still afraid of the Demolition Boys and Kenny were busy with his laptop… as usual, who could expect anything else anyway?

Outside the door, as Kai opened it, stood the four mentioned Russians, very impassive I might add, though that's nothing new, looking very irritated at Kai as they were blaming him for the entire world's problems and especially this idiotic thing called 'Valentine's day'.

"That took time," sneered Tala. "I would have expected that from that lazy idiot, Tyson, but not from you, but who knows, it might be contagious, you might have been infected by it."

Kai just rolled his eyes at his former captain's behaviour and so did Bryan.

"Are you going to let us in or are you going to make us stand out here in the cold all day long?" Bryan asked rather impassive, it was indeed very cold outside since it was only February yet.

"Hn, I rather like the sound of that idea." Kai said, looking thoughtful at them.

"Oh, come on, Kai, let them in." They heard Rei's gentle voice drift from the entrance of the kitchen towards the hallway.

Kai sighed rather sincerely (though we know he probably wouldn't have let them stay outside, at least not his lover snicker) and moved out of the way, letting the Russian's inside the door into the warmth and then closing it and locking it, shutting the cold air out.

"Thanks, Kitten." Tala said, a smirk lingering on the corner his lips when he saw Rei's eyes narrowing when he heard the nickname. "I thought he actually would let us stay outside there for a moment." He added, almost sounding hurt.

"Now I regret I didn't let him do it…" Rei muttered before walking into the kitchen again, finishing the dishes and Tala just snickered.

The others walked into the living room where the rest of the Bladebreakers were hanging out. Tyson and Max looked rather pale on the sofa when they saw the Demolition Boys, keeping there distance to the Russian's. Tyson, as I said, being Tyson, didn't like showing his fear, braced himself and managed a shaky 'hello' after many failed tries.

"Wow," Ian said, sounding very faked impressed. "Granger _can_ talk, alas a bit shaky, but it was a word at least, I'm impressed."

"Ha, ha… Very funny" Tyson muttered, not sounding very amused.

"Well… yes, at least I thought so." Ian stated simply.

Tyson just glared at him, or at least _tried_ to but failing miserable, since the Russian's still are the masters on glaring. Max being Max, wanting to lighten up the mood a bit and sugar high as he was (or he probably wouldn't do it) of course came to his friends rescue.

"Hey guys, want to do something when you have unpacked your things? Watch a movie? Play a game? Want us to show you were your room is so that you can unpack your things before the dinner? Kai said that he'd share room with Bryan, Tala can share with Rei, Tyson and I can share his room and that Ian and Spencer could take my room while Kenny have his own room with Dizzy. That sounds okay?" Max asked, saying the whole sentence in one breath making everyone wondering how he managed.

"…Okay," Bryan said a bit unsurely, looking rather strange at the sugar high blonde in front of him like he had suddenly grown another head.

"All right!" Max answered brightly. "I can show Ian and Spencer where their room is. Kai, do you show Bryan where your room is? Tyson, you can show Tala where Rei's room is since Rei is busy in the kitchen?"

Everyone just looked at him for a moment, before he realised what Max just had said.

"WHAT?! No way, nuh-uh, you mean that I should be alone with _that_ psychopathic wolf?! He could kill me!" Tyson exclaimed, at that Tala snorted.

"Oh please, you're not worth the time." He stated simply. "And besides, you would be dead by now if that was my plan."

Tyson just paled slightly and gaped at him and stomped off in the direction of Rei's room. Kai walked off towards his room, Bryan right behind him and Max motioned for the other two Russian's to follow him, walking to his room, leaving Kenny alone in the living room with Dizzy, not that he noticed that the others were gone anyway.

Later that day…

The day had passed rather uneventful after that. True to his world, Tala didn't kill Tyson when they were alone while he showed him Rei's room. Kenny had disappeared into his room, probably working with his laptop. Max waited on Tyson in the living room so that they could play some PS2 while they waited on food and Bryan and Kai didn't show up until dinner, they had to spend some time together…. Catching up a bit since the time they last saw each other. cough

The dinner went as expected too. The Russians picked on Tyson as usual, Rei had to stop them. You know all that. Rei washed the dishes afterwards and all of them watched movies a few hours after that before they started drop out one after one.

Bryan and Kai were the first ones to leave, and we all know why, so we leave that for now. Kenny went to bed after that, saying something about working on some more data about upgrading their blades before he left. Ian and Spencer left soon after that, talking in the mouth of each other so that no one heard their excuses. That left Rei, Tala, Tyson and Max.

Max was sound asleep though, with his head on Tyson's shoulder. He really looked young with his head on the dark haired blader's shoulder and his blond hair falling over his closed eyes.

"Hey, Rei, do you think you could help me with Max? I don't want to wake him up." Tyson asked after a moment of watching the blond boy.

"Sure," Rei said as he got up and lifted Max into his arms, the boy didn't weigh much even though all the candy he consumed. Tyson got up soon after, stretching and then walking after Rei towards his for the moment shared room with Max.

After Rei said good night to Tyson he went back to the living room to find it empty. He guessed Tala had gone to their shared bedroom to sleep or possibly take a shower. He took out the dishes, put away the movies and turned of the TV and DVD before going to his room to take a shower and then sleep. If he knew the boys right, they would be up early as usual, demanding breakfast. sigh

As he entered his room he heard the shower running in the bathroom, he had guessed right then, that Tala went back to take a shower. Well, he should be done soon so that he can shower too.

He started taking out what he needed when he heard the shower stop running. He picked up his stuff, got a towel out of the cupboard and turned towards the bathroom door were he got quite a surprise. Tala stood there in the doorway, with only a towel around his waist I might add, water dripping from his damp, fiery red hair and his torso still all wet. He couldn't do anything else but stare. Tala was indeed hot and he weren't any less hot without clothes I might add and Tala saw him stare.

"Like what you see, Kitten?" Tala smirked, looking rather smug where he stood now outside the bathroom. Rei only blushed and muttered a quiet "of course not, don't be silly" before he fled into the bathroom, dressed out of his clothes and got in under the now again running hot water.

When he got out of the bathroom a half hour later it was dark and quiet in the room. Tala had even pulled down the blinds to prevent the morning sun to get in next morning, disturbing his sleep and here he thought the other Russians got up early like Kai always does.

He walked slowly and quiet towards his bed so that he wouldn't make a sound. He didn't want to wake up a sleeping wolf. He didn't know what Tala might do if he woke him up. But apparently Tala didn't sleep…

"Kitten," he said, you could actually almost see how amused he was by only hearing him. "You don't have to sneak, I'm not going to kill you for making the slightest sound, you know."

"Oh, yeah… Right… Heh… Sorry…" Rei stuttered, pretty unprepared on Tala's statement, pretty unprepared that Tala would speak at all when he wanted to sleep, even though he should have known to expect anything from said wolf.

"You sound scared, Kitten." He stated the obvious. Rei could hear him get out of his bed and walking towards him, even though he didn't see him.

"Why are you so scared of me, Kitty?" He asked, he almost sounded a bit sad. "I can understand if you fear Bryan after that match, most people would have feared him after only watching that match, but me, Ian and Spencer haven't done anything and you don't fear Kai. And don't mention the brainwashed-fact, I already know that and we both know all four of us are free from it."

Rei was shocked, not a single witty comment if you forget the awful nickname. He actually sounded sincere and that throw him of his feet, almost literally.

"I…" he began, really not knowing what to say. He went over to the wall on pushed one of the buttons so that they got some light at least and was shocked to see how close Tala actually were since he hadn't seen where Tala were standing in the darkness.

"I really don't know," he continued sincerely. "I mean, you haven't done anything to me in person, but I guess it has something to do with your always witty comments and 'I-hate-everything-on-this-earth'-attitude, the same goes for the other three too."

"I can see you point." Tala said thoughtfully. "I mean, I can see why Tyson is scared of Kai then I should be able to see why he and many others fear us too. We are the same as Kai after all, Bryan slightly worse, but not much."

"But if you guys are like Kai," Rei said slowly, like he was thinking it over as he said it. "You must be pretty okay after all. I mean, I know that Kai's an okay guy, even if he would send me a death-glare if he heard me now."

"True…" Tala chuckled. "And I can quite understand him, even though we don't kill people, being labelled 'nice' isn't our favourite hobby, it destroys our reputation and image as sadistic Russians." At that Rei only laughed.

"You know," he said between his laughter. "The other teams, and especially not Tyson, will probably never see you guys as 'nice' and absolutely not as 'normal' that's for sure."

"I guess you're right." He said. "Tyson is Tyson after all. The same goes for the Blonde and the computer-freak. The others opinions aren't very important though since I don't plan on spending any more time then necessary with them."

There was the old Tala, Rei smiled … But if he didn't care about the others opinions and the rest of the Bladebreakers are who they are after all and Kai is like them, which mean that he only cared about my opinion? But if that's so, then why?

He didn't have the time to think about it though, because he was brought back to the reality by a pair of soft lips against his own. His eyes widened in shock as Tala pulled him against his well sculpted chest as he kissed him softly. His brain shot down completely as his eyes closed slowly and he started responding on the kiss which Tala apparently appreciated by the low sound in the back of his throat.

They broke apart when the need of air became too big. Tala still held him against his chest with his arms around his slim waist while they both breathed heavy.

"I like you, Kitten." Tala suddenly spoke up in a low whisper.

"…What?" Rei looked rather dumbstruck and made a perfect copy of a fish.

"I like you," he repeated. "I thought Valentine's Day might be the best day to do so, but if you don't feel the same…" He didn't have the chance to finish that sentence before Rei kissed him again just to shut him up.

"I like you too, Wolf." He said before he kissed him lightly again.

This Valentine ended rather well compared to the other ones. And if the coming ones are as good as this one he might start like Valentine very much.

And I might add to the ones out there who's curious on Bryan and Kai's night. Believe me, they enjoyed it… Very much!

5

Valentines Day – 07 


End file.
